1962
1962 is an American period drama television series. The series premiered on October 8, 2015. The first season concluded on May 12, 2016. A second season was announced on May 10, 2016 which premiered on September 29. The season concluded on May 11, 2017, with a third season announced on May 9. The third season premiered on September 28, 2017 and concluded on May 10, 2018. The series was renewed for a fourth season on May 12. Premise Set in 1962, William Hartley, a black man, moves to New York City, where he meets Elizabeth Patrick, a woman who aspires to be something more than what a woman can do. The two become friends with the gay Andrew Murphy and lesbian Sarah Hunter. The second half of the first season was set in 1963. A second season set in 1973 involves William coming home from fighting in the Vietnam War. He reunites with his wife Elizabeth, Sarah, Isaac, and Jack, along with his four-year-old son, Alex, who he had no idea about. However, William struggles to get back into his former life, now that things have changed so much. In the third season set in 1983, William and Elizabeth deal with their now high-schooler Alex, while also being divorced. Isaac is retiring from the police force, while Jennifer is dying from old age. Meanwhile, Alex is bullied at school and resorts to violence. Cast *Daniel Kaluuya as William Hartley; an African-American man who moves to New York City. *Stefanie Martini as Elizabeth Patrick; an American woman living in New York City. *Julian Morris as Andrew Murphy; a gay white man pretending to be married to Sarah. He is dating Jack. (season 1) *Hayley Atwell as Sarah Hunter; a lesbian white woman pretending to be married to Andrew. (seasons 1-2) *Aldis Hodge as Paul Patrick; Elizabeth's adopted African-American brother. (season 1) *Luke Kirby as Isaac Xavier; a police officer trying to end the laws against black people. *Scott Michael Foster as Jack Quinn; Andrew's boyfriend who is open about his sexuality. (seasons 1-2) *Brenda Strong as Jennifer Patrick; Elizabeth and Paul's supportive mother. *Carl Weathers as Edward Hartley; William's father who thinks humanity cannot change. (season 1) *Austin Stowell as Benny Hart; a gay soldier who became friends with William. (seasons 2-3) *Zachary Levi as George Langston; a divorced lawyer who has been getting close to Elizabath. (seasons 2-3) *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Olivia Partridge; an African-American woman friends with Sarah. (seasons 2-3) *Caleb McLaughlin as Alex Hartley; William and Elizabeth's son. (season 3) *Sebastian Stan as Daniel Simmons; a gay police officer friends with Isaac. (season 3) Reception The first season received critical acclaim. The season currently holds a 95% based on 50 reviews on Rotten Tomatoes, a 90/100 on Metacritic based on 21 reviews, and a 9.1/10 on IGN. The second season also received great reviews. It holds an 89% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 42 reviews, a 79/100 based on 13 reviews on Metacritic, and a 8.5/10 on IGN. The third season received mixed reviews. It currently has a 48% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 31 reviews, a 55/100 based on 25 reviews on Metacritic, and a 6/10 on IGN.